


By Candle's Light

by dulceata2



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulceata2/pseuds/dulceata2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her life was fragile as the flame of a candle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Candle's Light

He watched her sleep, her breath coming faintly as she struggled to heal her injuries. In the dim light of the candle she appeared fragile and pale, and he worried.

How odd to watch a mortal kindle

That day, so many had died. So many had thrown their lives against the enemy, and lost. He remembered how she had looked, standing tall and defiant against the scourge of warriors. He had been proud. When he turned to see scarlet burst from her body, he had felt his own heart stop.

Then to dwindle day by day

When they joined he had understood that she would not be with him forever, and that their time together would be brief. But he had not expected it to be so soon.

Knowing their bright souls are tinder

It seemed fate had their two destinies on separate strands. Looking at the candle he mused on the similarities two her bright soul. So bright that it gave his dark soul faint glimmerings of light, that would soon be extinguished. There had been too much damage to her fragile being.

And the wind will have its way.

His fists clenched, and without noticing, his claws drew blood. Looking down, he saw the last cut heal over, and he cursed his youkai strength. What was power, without her? What was life if it could not be shared?

Would I could my own fire lend.

Laying down beside her, he drew her frail body into his arms as it gradually grew cold. He watched the candle flicker and go out.

What does your flickering portend?


End file.
